


Reign of Terror

by SuperWolfieStar



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, French Revolution, M/M, Reign of Terror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Shortly after Belle & Adam’s wedding, the Reign of Terror begins in France. The revolutionaries storm the village and mount a mob and storm into the castle. Would they be able to flee to safety in time, or would they all watch everything that they loved burn on the way to the guillotine? Will Belle & Adam survive the revolution or will they get sent to the guillotine? Take place at the end of the live action movie of BatB.





	Reign of Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on Tumblr: http://apictureofspace.tumblr.com/post/160091748161/endless-list-of-disney-edits-5-for#notes

Belle have finally broken the curse, Beast was no longer but instead, a man named Adam. Gaston have died and the enchanted objects became human again and reunited with their one love and family for many year they have been gone since the curse happen. Later, Belle and Adam got marry and they became the King and Queen of Villeneuve. Everyone are going to live happily ever after...

Or they thought they were.....

August 10, 1793,

It was a beautiful morning of Château rose, Belle and Adam was eating their breakfast. Belle was reading her book while Adam was reading a newspaper and eating his breakfast. Everything have change since two years.

Lefou and Stanley also got marry and have a private wedding in the palace with all their family and friends and they also adopted a little six year old girl name Erika. Mr and Mrs Potts son, Chip, fall in love with a villager girl name Sophie, whose Belle have helping her reading back then.

Cogsworth, however, have sadly find out that his wife, Clothilde, have a affair with a headmaster during they were curse, and then, they got a divorce. Later on, Cogsworth also remarried a kind hearted elder woman name, Linnea. Lumiere and Plumette also got married and have two twin children, their three year old son and daughter, Andy and Chole.

Chapeau also fell in love with a beauty woman name, Violet. She also play the Violin and they first met at the celebration ball. Later, they got marry, they didn't not plan to have children. Together, they play the violin.

Maestro Cadenza and Madam de Garderobe have find a abandoned two year old boy on the ally during their walk in the village, his name Barend. Barden have runaway from his abusive parents ever since. Now, he is a health boy, and Stanley is a proud big brother.

"Such a beautiful day isn't?" Belle ask, "Indeed, such a loving day we're having." Adam drink his tea. But suddenly, Adam gasp and drop his tea and it broken into pieces. "What is it Adam?" Belle asking him in a worrying tone.

"Read the paper, Belle," Adam responded. Belle walk over to him and picking up the paper and read it over. "Parisian Citizens Storm Bastille", "King Louis the XVII and Queen Marie Antoinette held in Prison", "Émigrés flee France." Belle looked up in shock.

"Why would French citizens storm the Bastille? Why are the King and Queen being locked up? Why are the people fleeing? What does this all mean? Why is this happening? What going on!?" She began to panicked.

Adam try to clam her down with a gentle and smoothing voice, "I'm afraid it the revolution dear, a revolution, I'll alerted the everyone in the castle and I must alerted to Lefou and Stanley and their daughter and they must stay in the castle for safety." Adam rush out the diner room and shouted to find Cogsworth. Belle is standing there while reading at the shocking horribly paper.

It a beginning of the French Revolution in their life. A Reign of Terror have began.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
